The present invention relates generally to vehicles with an axle gasket or seal and more particularly, this invention pertains to tracked vehicles operating in severe duty environments such as landfills.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art roller assembly 10 for a tracked vehicle 8. The track 9 rides on the roller assembly 10 which includes the roller frame 12 with a front axle support arm 14 and a rear axle support arm 16. The support arms 14, 16 allow for the inner axle support brackets 18 and outer axle support brackets 20 to be attached to the arms 14, 16 with axle support bolts 22. The axle support bolts 22 pass through the brackets 18, 20 and screw into the arms 14, 16. This supports the axle 24 for and holds the axle in position. The axle 24 supports the idler wheel 28 for the vehicle track 9. This type of assembly is typical for vehicles that utilize tracks 9 for movement across the ground, and similar axle to wheel style setups are also used for wheeled vehicles.
As shown in the standard layout of FIG. 1, the vehicle""s wheels 28 or tracks 9 rotate around, or are driven by the axles 24. The wheels 28 and axles 24 are supported by bearings (not shown) and the juncture between the wheel 28 and the axles 24 utilize gaskets 30 (not shown) to keep extraneous dirt out of these bearings. In addition, these gaskets 30 help to contain the internal fluid or lubrication system for the axles 24. In extreme operating environments, these gaskets 30 can be punctured or torn out by wire, metal bars, twisting rope, sticks and other materials that wrap around the axles 24 or simply contact or rub against these gaskets 30. Previous protection devices and systems consist of a guard that is connected to the moving and turning idler wheels 28. These moving guards provide minimal protection to the gaskets 30 which continue to fail in extreme environments.
FIG. 2 is an end view with a left side cutaway of the prior art axle mounting of an idler wheel assembly 27. The idler wheel 28 rotates around the axle 24 on a bearing 25. The outer rim 62 is supported by an interior support wall 63 and interior rim 64 defining an inner pocket 29. As previously discussed, the wheel 28 is supported by the bearing 25 and the juncture between the wheel 28 and the axles 24 utilize gaskets 30 to keep extraneous dirt out of the bearing 25. The axle 24 is held in place by the inner axle support brackets 18 and outer axle support brackets 20 with axle support bolts 22. The wheel 28 has an inner pocket 29 which saves on material costs and weight for the construction of the wheel 28. Material can collect in this inner pocket 29 and wrap around the axle 24 to cause the failure of the idler wheel assembly.
Several United States Patents have been directed towards protection systems. These patents include U.S. Pat. No. 1,992,702, issued to Koop on Feb. 26, 1935; U.S. Pat. No. 2,146,882, issued to Baker et al. on Feb. 14, 1939; U.S. Pat. No. 2,418,610, issued to Webb on Apr. 8, 1947; U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,762, issued to Freedy et al. on Jan. 21, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,494, issued to Bedis on Apr. 19, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,260, issued to Freeman on Jul. 19, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,447, issued to Dester et al. on Jul. 7, 1998; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,424, issued to Gustafson et al. on Feb. 23, 1999. The following is a brief discussion of the most relevant of these patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,992,702 issued to M.T. Koop on Feb. 26, 1935, discloses a Dirt Guard for Track Type Tractors. This invention discloses the use of a dirt guard which is positioned along the lower portion of the track during the contact between the track and ground. This invention utilizes a flexible rubber strip connected to a metal base.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,146,882 issued to Baker, et al. on Feb. 14, 1939, Th discloses a Sprocket Shield. This invention discloses a shield which is secured to the tracked frame for protecting a sprocket wheel. This shield extends outwardly in a circular edge which is positioned adjacent to the plane of the sprocket wheel. A straight lower edge is utilized for mounting of the shield with the track frame. This invention is designed specifically for the protection of the sprocket wheel and is not designed to protect the front idler wheel. Note that this shield must be utilized with a lower shield in order to provide full protection for the axle bearing and gasket seal. This shield does not provide for protection from the intrusion of wire or other items along the entire surface of the sprocket wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,418,610 issued to Webb on Apr. 8, 1947, discloses a Tractor Track Guard. This invention is not directed towards the mud guard application, but is directed towards an attachment or guard to keep the track on the rollers, sprockets, and front idler.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,762 issued to Freedy, et al. on Jan. 1, 1975, discloses a Guard and Scraper for an Idler Wheel. This patent specification is related to a guard for a slidable bracket for an idler assembly. The invention operates as a guard and scraper for protecting from the sliding bearing surfaces which allow for tensioning of the track on the vehicle. This allows for the scraping action of this guard to effectively remove material that accumulates on the idler wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,260 issued to Freeman on Jul. 19, 1994, describes a wheel cleaning system. This invention describes the use of a pair of cutter blades which are associated with the wheel and its respective axle to cut away debris that would otherwise wrap around the associated axle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,447 issued to Dester et al. on Jul. 7, 1998, discloses a Material Deflecting Assembly for a Track Assembly. This patent is directed towards a material deflector assembly which utilizes deflecting plates which are secured to the bifurcated arms in order to direct debris away from the idler.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,424 issued to Gustafson, et al. on Feb. 23, 1999, discloses an Apparatus for Protecting a Track Assembly of a Tractor. This invention is directed towards an apparatus which is utilized to protect the track assembly of a tractor.
These previous styles of guards fail to properly and fully protect the axle, gasket, and seal in extreme operating environments. Thus, what is needed, is a full rotation axle protector for a tracked vehicle axle gasket or seal assembly.
In accordance with the present invention, a gasket and seal protection assembly is disclosed which addresses the drawbacks of the prior art devices. The present invention is directed towards an axle, gasket, and seal protection assembly for protecting an axle, gasket, and seal for a wheel attached to an axle on a vehicle. The assembly is designed to protect the axle, wheel, and gasket from extraneous material in the operating environment of the vehicle. The assembly includes a body housing which supports and positions a rim edge in a gap relation to the wheel to protect the wheel against the extraneous material while allowing the wheel to rotate. The body housing is attached to the vehicle by a mounting bracket attached to the body housing.
In accordance with one example, the present invention utilizes a crown base at the proximate end of the housing for attaching the mounting bracket.
Yet another example teaches the use of an axle opening which allows for access to the end of the axle.
A further example of the invention teaches that the body housing or rim may be cupped to direct extraneous material away from the axle, gasket, and seal.
A further example teaches the inclusion of an axle oil-plug access slot for maintenance of the axle without removal of the protection assembly.
The invention may be mounted to protect either an inner or an outer axle portion, wheel portion, gasket or seal on an axle, and the mounting bracket may be shaped to allow for mounting the assembly to protect these elements on any one of multiple axles.
The invention also teaches that a crown gusset may be attached to the mounting bracket and the body housing for additional strength for the assembly.
Multiple protection assemblies may be used to protect an entire vehicle with wheel gasket assemblies by utilizing both an inner gasket and an outer gasket, and further protection assemblies may be used to protect multiple wheel gaskets on additional axles.
The invention also teaches a method for protecting the axle, wheel, and gasket assembly located between a wheel and axle. The method includes the basic steps of manufacturing an axle protector with a rim edge on the distal end of a body housing, constructing a mounting bracket on the proximate end of the body housing, and mounting the mounting bracket to the axle support so that the rim edge is in a gap relation to the wheel. Further refinements to this method are further disclosed herein.
Other objects and further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like parts are designated by like reference numerals.